Nasty Naughty Boy
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Gier ist eine Sünde, Potter! Du bist eine Sünde, Malfoy! HPDM Slash


**Disclaimer: **Orte und Personen JKR, Lied Christina Aguilera. Plot Ieeeeeeeeeeech!

**Warning:** Slash, Smutty, Lemon etc. alles was brave kleine Mädchen verstören würde. Don't like don't read. Keine Flames.

Für darkwings1 und alle anderen, für die es nichts Besseres gibt, als wenn zwei scharfe Jungs zur Sache kommen:

Nasty Naughty Boy 

Draco schob seine Zunge begierig in Harry's Mund. Harry presste seine Lippen hart gegen die seines Freundes. Er keuchte und konnte Draco's Erregung nur zu gut an seinem Oberschenkel spüren.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Komm!"

Er zerrte Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Sie küssten sich weiter und Harry begann Draco aus seiner viel zu engen Hose zu befreien. Draco stöhnte unter den Berührungen auf und begann seinerseits Harry's Pyjamahemd aufzuknöpfen.

_Come here, big boy_

_Yeah_

_You've been a bad bad boy_

_I'm gonna take my time so enjoy_

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and sip upon my champagne_

_Cause I'm gonna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waist_

You nasty boy 

Draco stand mit gespreizten Beinen an das Pult gelehnt und Harry verwöhnte ihn mit seiner geschickten Zunge.

„Oh Gott, Potter, du machst...aaaah...mich verrückt. Oooooh mein Gott, hör jetzt bloß nicht auf!"

Er krallte sich in Harry's Haare.

„Ooooooooooh mein Goott."

Harry schluckte ganz. Als Draco keuchend auf den Tisch zurückfiel, zog Harry eine Linie mit seiner Zunge von Draco's Mitte hoch bis zu seinem Mund. Er teilte Draco's Lippen und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Draco sah ihn mit leicht glasigem Blick an.

„Oh Gott, das war der beste Blowjob, den ich je bekommen habe."

Harry grinste schief.

„Mantut was mankann!"

_I'll give you some ooh la la_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

_I got you breakin' into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered and wet_

_You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy_

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harry's Nacken und küsste ihn.

„Du bist..."

Er küsste ihn auf den Mund

„...einfach das Schärfste..."

Er küsste ihn in die Halsbeuge

„...was so rumläuft!"

Er knöpfte Harry's Hemd auf und verteilte heiße, brennende Kussspuren auf seinem muskulösen Oberkörper.

Seine Hand wanderte tiefer und Harry erwartete ihn bereits sehnsüchtig.

„Gier ist eine Sünde, Potter..."

„Du bist eine Sünde, Malfoy!"

„Oooohooooo...was erhoffst du dir denn durch dieses Kompliment?"

Harry biss ihn sanft in die Unterlippe.

„Hast du sie dabei?"

Draco grinste breit und zog die Gerte hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

_Baby for all ist worth_

_I swear I'll be the first_

_To blow_

_Your_

_Mind_

Now if you're ready come and get me 

_I'll give you that hot sweet sexy lovin'_

Bei jedem kleinen Hieb den Draco ihm verpasste, wurde Harry erregter.

„Warst du unartig Potter?"

„Jaaaaah!!!"

„Muss ich dich bestrafen?"

„Oh Gott, ja, mach endlich!"

Draco lachte heiser.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, du unartiger Junge, sonst dauert's noch länger."

„Ich kann aber nicht mehr länger warten."

Draco lachte erneut, doch er warf die Gerte auf den Boden und trat an Harry heran um langsam an ihm hinunterzugleiten.

_Hush now, don't say a word_

I'm gonna give you what you deserve 

_Now you better gimme a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nasty boy_

Harry schob sich ihm entgegen, als Draco die Hose öffnete.

Langsam, ganz langsam nahm Draco ihn in den Mund, Harry keuchte auf und krallte sich in Draco's Haar.

„Oooooooh Goooooooott..."

Harry schob seine Hüfte noch ein wenig weiter vor, doch Draco stoppte ihn sanft.

Es ging schnell, Draco hatte gute Vorarbeit geleistet.

Sie saßen beide auf dem Boden, Harry an Draco's Brust gelehnt.

„Das hier ist wirklich ein Grund jeden Tag übermüdet zu sein."

Draco spürte, dass Harry grinste.

„Noch schöner wäre es, wenn wir uns nicht mehr zu verstecken bräuchten."

„Das geht nicht."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

_Oooh there I go again_

I need a spankin 

_Cause I've_

_Been_

_Bad_

_So let my body do the talkin'_

_I'll slip you that hot sweet sexy lovin'_

„Lass uns einfach nichts sagen, okay?"

„Hmmm-m."

Gedankenverloren strich Draco durch Harry's Haar. Er hatte immer so ein bleiernes Gefühl im Herzen, wenn sie so beieinander saßen. Das war auch der Grund weshalb er sich immer schnell verabschiedete.

„Ich muss mal gehen..."

„Schon?"

„Was heißt da schon?"

„Tsssssss..."

Harry lächelte und zog Draco zu sich heran. Er küsste ihn sanft und Draco küsste gierig zurück.

_Come on, daddy_

_Come on, sugar_

„Wir sind perfekt füreinander."

„Ich weiß."

_I got you breakin' into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered and wet_

_You nasty boy_

„Es war schön heute."

„Du warst der Hammer, ich hab es dir schon vorhin gesagt: du hast es mir noch nie davor so gut besorgt."

Harry grinste.

_Now gimme a little spankin'_

_Ooh yeah_

_Is that all you got_

_Come on now_

_Don't play with me_

„Sehen wir uns morgen?"

„Ich kann nicht jede Nacht weg, die wundern sich schon."

„Scheiße."

„Nein, nein, so schlimm ist es nicht, aber sie machen schon Witze, wenn ich jeden Abend verschwinde. Ich will nicht, dass sie misstrauisch werden. Am Samstag, OK?"

„OK, wir müssen aufpassen..."

„...nichts riskieren..."

_Gimme that hot, sweet, nasty_

_Boy don't you make me wait_

_You better gimme a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nasty boy_

„Tschüss."

„Bis bald."

**+Ende+**

Reviews please. Thankyou!

Haha, die Inspiration dafür kam mir bei der heutigen Desperate Housewives Folge, wo Bree Josh und seinen zugegebenermaßen seeeeeeehr gutaussehenden Freund im Bett erwischt.

Mein Plotbunny hat einen Schaden, ich weiß...xoxoxo daisy


End file.
